A Day With Davis
by Dreamweaver74
Summary: Tru is missing Luc but discovers that a day out with Davis is just what the doctor ordered! Tru x Davis New Chapter Added!Upgraded to R
1. A Day With Davis

Tru is missing Luc but discovers that a day out with Davis is just what the doctor ordered!

_**Author's Note: This little tale takes place after Tru and Luc break up, but before he dies. This is also the first TC fic I've ever done, so all I ask is that whomever reads (and happens to review) is kind and remembers, THIS IS THE FIRST ONE I'VE DONE! **_

_**All right, now that that's out of the way, let me just say that I happen to love the prospect of Tru and Davis getting together. She's strong, but due to the nature of what she has to go through needs someone by her side, someone who shares her secret, and can stand by her and give support, and all that.**_

_**Plus, Zach Galifianakis is simply sex on legs! Lol**_

_**But I digress. So, enjoy this and perhaps there will be more.**_

_**Tru Calling is the property of not me; don't sue. The tiny snippet of prose at the end is from a Dido song, which of course I don't own either. **_

**__**

**_A Day With Davis_**

Some days I like getting up at the crack of dawn; some days I don't. This day was one of the latter. I decided to just lay in bed and think about my life for a while. What had happened with Luc. I wasn't sure if we could even salvage a friendship; it seemed like every time we met, things were always strained. He was still making those subtle barbs about my sudden vanishing acts. I was still going through my whole apologetic-sorry-I-have-to-go dance, and why? It wasn't like we were together anymore. Why had I found it so damn hard to tell him?

It's not like he wouldn't have understood.

Yeah, right.

File that under idiotic assumptions.

He probably wouldn't have understood. Somehow, I just don't think there was a part in him that would have faith that I was telling him the truth. I couldn't let him in, and my fear of losing him caused me to...lose him.

How screwed up is _that_?

I got out of bed and went out in search of coffee. This was probably not the day for introspection, and to tell the truth, I'm more of a doer than a thinker, anyway. The phone rang, and since this wasn't a rewind day, I wasn't much in the mood for conversation. But I answered it anyway.

"Tru? Are you there?" It was Davis.

Well, that wasn't exactly an unwelcome voice. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I was uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later. I mean, I know it's your day off and all, but....um..well cough"

Do I really need this so early in the morning, I wonder. It is my day off, after all, and while Davis is really, really nice, he's a reminder. Of work, and of my...extracurricular activities.

And of my mother.

While those thoughts are floating around in my mind, I also recall that he is one of the few that know. The first to know. And he cares. He really, really cares. Without him, it would be nearly impossible to do what I do without going insane.

"What's the plan," I ask.

"Well, a few films have come out, and I wanted to see if you...well, wanted to check them out. There's supposed to be a whole Kirasawa retrospective at the Metro, and they've remastered them. It's going to be really good."

He had been going on for almost two minutes without taking a single breath; it was really kind of humorous.

And sort of cute, too.

I couldn't help but be touched that he thought of me to ask, and so the next words out of my mouth were,

"Sure I'd love to! Where shall I met you?"

So, four hours later, I'm driving across town to the Metro, a slightly sceevy theater in the Village. I walked to the ticket window, when a familiar voice piped. "Already got them."

I turned around and at first I didn't recognize him. First, he wasn't dressed in his all purpose wind breaker. He had on a pale blue sweater, dark blue jeans (had I ever **_seen_** him in jeans??) And his hair was combed up and back, away from his face for once. I kinda just stood there with my mouth hanging open, taking it all in.

"Hey, Tru, are you ok?" He looked worried, that's what's so great about him. He feels great amounts of concern, even in the moments when I'm just being a total spaz.

"Oh, no...I mean, yes. I'm fine." I composed myself and we walked in together.

Being in a darkened theater gave me the chance to steal more than a few glances at my friend; where did _he_come from? I'd never seen this guy at work, that was for sure! The films were great, and after a while I even managed to look at the screen a few times.

Afterwards, we had dinner at this little Italian restaurant...nothing romantic, just two friends having a nice dinner after spending the day together. It was nice just enjoying great food and talking about anything and everything besides work.

Davis had walked to the theater, so I offered to drive him home. After all, it was the least I could do for such a nice night at the movies.

We got to his place, and I found myself wishing that I could come up with a good enough excuse to come inside with him.

Ok, Tru, what are you thinking? This is not some handsome stranger, this is your friend, your _boss,_ not rebound boy. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of my less-than-pure thoughts.

I prepared to bid him goodnight when he asked if I wanted to check out his Farscape dvds.

I wasn't entirely sure what Farscape was, but the invite I would be crazy to pass up.

Two hours later, and I was fully aquatinted with Commander Critchton, Aeryn, and the rest. I reached over for more popcorn, trying to steal another glance at my boss-friend-?, noticing that he had the strangest look on his face. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to really be focused on anything in particular. I leaned closer, worried.

A small escape of air as he sighed.... in his sleep. The living room seemed to be a little too cold, so I covered him with a blanket. I sat back, watching him snore with his eyes open until my eyelids drooped and sleep overtook me.

Sometime later I woke and looked over at him, still sleeping. I cocked my head, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, trailing my gaze back up to his face. His brows weren't knitted together so he looked about ten years younger. I'd never noticed his eyes before, of course I'd never had the chance to study him this close, either. There was just the slightest hint of green offsetting the blue, which created a serene oceanic hue. His hair was tousled and the reddish highlights were especially....nice. I blinked, what on earth was I doing? This was Davis, my boss....and my friend, yeah, he was definitely my very good friend. I trusted him, and I knew he always had my best interest in mind.

But why was I suddenly seeing him in a new light? 'Ok, Tru. Think. You've been split from Luc for a while, you haven't had any sort of contact, you're just feeling a bit on the rebound,' I thought sitting up, trying to make sense of my feelings.

I turned back toward him, and watched him settle under the blanket more. In his waking state he was a bundle of nerves and reticence, but resting he resembled a Greek god in miniature. He slipped into REM sleep, his lips parting slightly.

I moved closer to him and reached out to feel the planes of his face, running over his softly fluttering eyelashes, tracing a slow path to his lips.

I leaned even closer and soon my lips were hovered over his. Had anyone come in at that moment, it would have looked like I was trying to steal his breath away.

When in fact, he was doing that to me.

I ran my fingers through his thick, honey-colored hair, savoring the feel of his lips against mine. It wasn't my intention to molest the guy, but a part of me realized that kissing him was something I'd wanted to do for a very long time.

I pulled away, catching my breath, opening my eyes.

Davis' were still open, but he was no longer sleeping.

I jumped back in shock, nearly falling off of the sofa. Davis caught me deftly, pulling me towards him. I swallowed, blinked, unable to look anywhere else but in his eyes.

"Tru, did I stop breathing," He whispered nervously. Damn, how in the world was I going to answer THIS one?

My mind raced, and I closed my eyes, trying to come up with a good explanation. "Um, well..." I replied, opening my eyes. His face was inches from mine, and he was holding on to me as though he thought I was going to vanish before his eyes.

"Tru?"

"What is it, Davis?"

"I don't think I'm breathing now," he said, kissing me with such fervor that any doubts I might have had before melted away. He may be shy and retiring in most things, but not in kissing. I'd never been kissed like this before and if the seduction he was weaving on my mouth was any indication, I could only imagine what the rest of him was capable of.

_The closer you get_

_The better I feel _

_The closer you are_

_The more I see_

_Why everyone says _

_That I look happier_

_While you're around_

_The closer you get_


	2. A Night With Tru

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter in my Tru and Davis saga! I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed putting it together. Please bear in mind that love scenes are not yet my strong point, so be gentle when you leave a comment. If anyone has suggestions on making it better, it is always appreciated. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed Chapter One!**

* * *

Tru had been acting rather odd all night. I really wanted to enjoy the time spent with her, and tried to steal a glance here and there, but with not much luck. She had been split from Luc for a few months now, and even if I had half a snowball's chance in hell with her, I would not have tried to make a move on her now. It wasn't like I hadn't had my share of heartbreak; rebound relationships just didn't work.

Besides, we were just friends. Really good ones given the secret we kept together, but friends nevertheless.

And nothing more.

I wasn't a fool, and besides,

I was her boss.

Which kind of came as a complete shock when I woke to find her hovering over me. Well, at least sleeping with my eyes open finally paid off. I wasn't sure why she was doing that, but I couldn't deny that it felt really nice. I knew she thought I was just sleeping, and maybe it was the Chianti I drank at dinner, but I wasn't going to prove otherwise.

Of course, the conscious had to put in it's two cents.

What are you doing, Davis?

What if this escalates, Davis?

Are you out of your _mind! ?_

I saw as her lips, her beautiful, full lips, settled on mine. It's a credit to my fortitude that I didn't grab her then and there, her lips felt so wonderful against mine.

Just as fast, it was over, but not before I 'woke up'.

Even now, I'm not sure what prompted me to catch her in the act, as it were. I really wanted to know what she would say, how she might react, how far she was willing to take this.

I expected that she might have some kind of witty remark, a sly comment to get her out of a slightly embarrassing situation.

I didn't expect her to stammer, swallow, stop breathing. Or for her kisses to become as fevered and desperate as my own. This was truly the stuff of dreams, and part of me sat on the sidelines, taking it all in as it happened, the other parts of me willing participants in what could only be called the best night of my life.

I was feeling a little performance anxiety. I mean, Luc was her last, for god's sake! And being the realist I am, I knew I didn't have any wicked seduction skills up my sleeve. But somewhere between the removal of my sweater and the removal of her tank, anxiety was kind of the last thing on my mind. I think it's when she slipped her delicate hands below my waistband that I stopped being conscious I had a mind and I picked her up, heading toward the bedroom.

It was something I had wanted to do for such a long time, my fantasy to carry her into my bedroom, lower her on the immaculately arranged bed, and make sweet, slow love to her for hours.

Note that I said fantasy.

I carried Tru, yes, kissing her passionately the whole time, but since I hadn't exactly planned on seducing her that night (or any other for that matter), my bedroom wasn't exactly what you would call immaculate. In fact, there were assorted files, disks, and books strewn everywhere.

I said a ton of colorful metaphors in my mind, and tried to quickly decide if I should carry Tru back into the living room or try make do in here.

It took too long to remove pants and underwear, too long to move the stack of junk on my bed, and too long to try and come up for air.

I was so busy over thinking my seduction, that I failed to notice that she was working her way around my neck, gently biting the sensitive skin, racking her nails across my chest through my shirt. Making me feel things that I hadn't felt in a really long time.

A sudden moment of inspiration, and I picked her up and held her against the wall. She laughed in my ear that she didn't think I was that kind of lover, but that she loved it. I mentally congratulated myself on my good idea.

Our kisses became more heated, bruising, deep, and sensual. My mind soon disconnected completely, blissfully allowing my body to take over. She was pressed against me, and we could've stayed like that forever, it felt so terrific. But even us romantics need to attend to more carnal concerns. I unbuckled her jeans and she stepped out of them, returning the favor. There were far too many chemical distractions for either of us to comment on each other's flawless forms, though I do believe there was an appreciative murmur when I stepped out of my pants.

Of course, it could have been me admiring Tru.

I leaned into her once more, kissing the tip of her nose, her lips, her chin. She was mine, and I was hers, for as long as she wanted, if she'd have me. Lifting her legs to just the right height around my waist, I entered, slow, deliberate, and deep, and it felt like coming home, and I knew there was no one else I wanted to be with.

Tru, writhed suggestively beneath me, moaning, weeping her release, throwing her head onto my shoulder, bringing me with her, taking me down into where her secrets lie deep and buried, taking me places I could only imagine, sinking her teeth into my neck, unleashing all of the sensation locked within me. And when we both came, it shook us to our core.

I can't say that I am the best lover Tru has ever been with, I can't even be sure if I would fit into her top ten, but I do know that together we were _electrifying_. At the time, I couldn't figure out why we fit so well together, or the source of the closeness we shared. Suddenly I realized it- we trusted one another. Tru and I shared a secret that neither of us could entrust to anyone else. We were bonded together by that, long before any hint of romance, and I suppose, much like high stress or catastrophic situations bring people closer, rewind days and saving the dead had the same effect on us.

The first beams of dawn shine through my window, and I watch as the light plays on her delicate features, her soft lips upturned in a slight smile. As I lay holding her, I pray that today is not a rewind day. I wonder what is ahead for both of us, if this will become something more. I won't delude myself, since after all, I have taken over the role of rebound boy.

But, if she feels about me even an ounce of what I feel for her, then there's hope for me yet.


End file.
